A Siesta for Two
by NoctisXV
Summary: What could be the best thing in the world? A Siesta for Two?


**A/N: It's finally the semestral break. I decided to write this as part of something to upload a dedication fic on every mondays of the week at least until the third week of November when I release something on any day of the week, at least before it ends. So here it is... Dedication fic part 1**

**Don't forget to review. Compliments and Criticisms are welcome. Thank you :3**

***Dedicated to Dynasty101Warriors***

_**Inspired by a part of La Isla Bonita**_

* * *

><p>An exhausted man in his 21's rested his head on his table. His fountain pen and a notebook lied beside him. It looked like he was very tired from writing something in his journal. The journal wasn't related to his studies nor his work. But it had to do something with the pleasures of relaxing. His table was lighted up by a lamp. His eyes were a bit sore and his arms were tired from all that writing. He only wrote on his journal because there wasn't anything to do since it was also semestral break. The break was also characterized by the pouring of snow droplets outside. Despite it, It was still an ordinary day.<p>

He decided to continue writing after resting for a few minutes. His black tea was still hot and aromatic. He took small sips as he wrote sentence after sentence, paragraph after paragraph. Eventually, He felt tired and sore as if he was going to fall asleep. He's been writing in the journal ever since it started to rain. He checked his cup and sees that he's ran out of tea. He sighed for a moment and yawned.

'_Time for a siesta'_

He left his book open with his pen on the middle and placed it aside before he rested again, looking forward for a nice siesta.

At the same time, In the room of a pink brunette, She was also having her siesta. She regards it as her favorite past time because she could rest anytime in the afternoon. In fact, She always rests in the school's library when the afternoon free time comes because it was the last period before recessional. However, She couldn't have her siesta perfect without her special 'someone'. She then thought of having her afternoon siesta with him.

Then, A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She wondered who it was. She guessed that it was her sister. She went up to her feet to open the door. The door was opened to her sister.

"Hey Sis, Doing something?"

She was bored. "No. I'm just bored."

"Well, I'm going to Noctis's. Do you wanna come?"

A time to spend with him would be very pleasant as she thought to herself.

"Sure. Just let me dress up."

"Ok, Don't forget to bring an umbrella. It's snowing light like sleet."

Her sister left her and went to her own room to dress up. She closed the door and went to her wardrobe to dress up. She clothed up nicely. She wore her white shirt and black pants. She had a white overcoat to keep her warm. She also had black gloves to keep her hand warm. Lastly, She took her black boots from the shoe rack and zipped it up as soon as her feet fitted inside. She stepped outside her room to meet with her sister.

The two met in the living room just as Serah was struggling to wearing her brown boots.

"Trouble fitting it in?" She asked.

"I've got it Light. Just a little fix."

For a moment, The older Farron thought that the boots weren't her sister's size but she eventually was able to fit it in. The two left their apartment and headed for Noctis's apartment a few blocks away.

A few minutes later, The man woke up from his short siesta. He shook his head and glanced at his watch. Turns out that he only had his siesta for a few minutes and not like his previous ones that would take 2 hours or more. He walked to his window and peeked to see that it was snowing light. Coldness seeped in the room and made him felt the coldness. Turning to his bathroom, He looked forward to the warmth of a hot bath.

He removed all of his clothing and stepped inside the shower. Turning only the tap of the hot water, It began to sprinkle him with hot water. As he felt the warmth, He relaxed his body for a bit, letting the hot water seep down through his skin which made the heat counter the cold.

Afterwards, He wiped himself dry with his towel and went to his wardrobe to dress up. He took his black shirt and black pants. His black overcoat to keep him warm and black suede shoes for his feet. He left his room and closed the door shut before he made footsteps to his apartment door. Before he walked outside, He checked for anything turned on so as not to waste any electricity.

When he had stepped outside, The keys from his pocket were taken out and used to lock the door shut. He shoved the keys back into his pocket just when he hears a voice from his right side. The voice turned out to be a feminine.

"Noct!"

He turned to his side to see Serah and his lover, Claire.

"Hey! What brings you here? You didn't tell me that you're visiting."

Serah then paused for a moment to make a reason.

"Well… Me and Light just want to spend some time with someone. I've already called Prompto but he's too sick to answer and we figured that you might be free. What are you gonna do anyway?"

"Well, I was supposed to have a walk." He sighed before he continued. "But then you came."

"Oh! Well, Sorry that I didn't tell you."

"It's ok."

"So?" The older Farron uttered.

"So… What?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you gonna let us in?"

"Well, I'm kinda not in the mood to walk outside right now so why not?"

He took out his room key and unlocked it open. Noctis allowed the two to get inside first before him. When they got inside, He locked the door again and went to the kitchen.

"Help yourself guys. Relax for a while."

The two sisters relaxed themselves on the long sofa. In front of it was a coffee table and under it were a stack of magazines. Serah took one to read something that suits her interest. On the other hand, The older Farron looked from her back to see his lover in the kitchen making tea. A smile emanated her face as she saw this man in his glory. She was lucky that she met a man this handsome and good. It had been awhile since they started hanging out with each other.

Serah turned to Lightning.

"Hey Light, When you get married with Noctis, Can I please be the one to arrange it?"

At her request, She remembered that her sister loved to design and make all sorts of things beautiful. She also loved to arrange people to meet each other. In fact, Serah was the one who introduced Lightning to Noctis since Serah and Noctis were the best of friends and in turn, Lightning sets her sister up with one of her classmates and Serah's crush, Snow. She couldn't even forget that Serah was carried home by Snow .

A slight nod made Serah smile. She went to her sister and locked her in an embrace.

"Thank you. I promise that it'll be the best."

Lightning thought to herself.

'_She may be childish for a 19 year old, But she's beautiful and attractive and most of all, The best sister I've had.'_

Later, Serah fell asleep after their tea time. She relaxed on the sofa and snored quietly or more like a cutish way. Lightning smiled as her sister slept. She noticed she didn't remove her boots but Lightning didn't think of even removing it so as not to disturb her. Then, Noctis came up from behind her.

"Sleeping like a baby." He described.

"She never changes."

Lightning loved her sister. Her habits of sleeping remained the same as Lightning taught her.

Then, She noticed that her lover was gone.

"Noctis?" She called out.

She looked around to find him. She guessed that he might be in his bedroom so She walked going to his bedroom. As she made footsteps, Her boots made taps on the floor. When she got to his bedroom, She stepped inside and looked around. From the bathroom, out comes her lover.

"Hey, Where were you? I was a bit worried."

"Just a bathroom break." He said.

She looked at him attending to his table and continued to write about something. Lightning noticed this and sat beside him. Who knows, Maybe she'll learn something.

"What's that?"

"Well Light, I'm writing something about…" He paused for a bit until he remembered it.

Snapping his fingers; "about Siesta's"

"Siesta's?"

Noctis looked a bit startled for his lover didn't know what it was.

"Well, It's a sort of an afternoon nap after eating. I've been practicing it ever since. What Serah is doing right now is a Siesta."

"Oh. Please, Teach me more about this siesta thing."

"Ok. Pay attention then."

Noctis gulped for a moment before he spoke.

"Siesta is very common in many places nowadays. I remember that my mother told me to always have a siesta so that I wouldn't get sick. Which is true…..."

As Noctis explained and explained, Claire listened with all her heart to his lover. She was enlightened at every word he utters out. She was lucky to have him and his charm. There wasn't even a man that had Noctis's charm and that charm made Lightning blush pink.

His talk even extended to two persons.

"When lovers would have a siesta, They would always sleep together and say I love you like an ordinary couple. The woman would embrace her lover and the man would lean in and the two share a passionate kiss."

Then, Lightning went on top of Noctis, resting her head on his back.

"I appreciate all those lessons. But it's my job to decide how to feel all of those."

A slight smile escaped Noctis's lips.

"Boy, You are…" He grunted

"Huh?" She uttered in a soft voice.

Noctis thought to himself about this woman he loves.

'_She's been like this ever since we met. It seems we're always together, but… not necessarily. She went off on a journey on her own to find the man he loves, and we fell in love.'_

Noctis then went up to his feet and placed his arms around her. He retreated to his bed along with her on top of him. The two had forgotten to remove their footwear like Serah but none of it matter to the two of them as they directed their attention towards each other.

Noctis cupped her lover's cheek before he hugged his lover closer to him and give a passionate and romantic kiss. Lightning blushed and closed her eyes as she felt his tongue. Then the two broke the kiss.

"Noct."

"Yeah?"

"Can I make a request."

"Anything for you, Lightning."

"Can we have a Siesta for Two."

He didn't see anything wrong with it. She occupied the vacant part of the bed and dragged herself close to his lover. Claire stroked her lover's smooth cheeks then felt a hand touching hers. Her lover removed her black gloves on each of her hands to feel her smooth palm stroking his face. She went closer and their faces were now an inch apart.

"I love you Noct."

"I love you too Light."

The two shared their moment with another passionate kiss. Their legs got on top of each other as their kiss deepened. Noctis then stopped the kiss.

"Another please. This time, Don't stop." She requested.

The two lovers shared another passionate kiss but it was more passionate than their previous ones.

'_She's been like this ever since we met. It seems we're always together, but… not necessarily. She went off on a journey on her own to find the man he loves, and we fell in love.'_

**_~Fin_**


End file.
